


The Once and Future Kings

by Brebear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brebear/pseuds/Brebear
Summary: In a kingdom called Camelot an arranged marriage is being conducted right now. Two people will be forced together by there parents wills. His Royal Highness Balinor has a kingdom that is very powerful with the trade industry. His opponent across the sea has an idea. Why not join there kingdoms together so that they can be united against foes.In a field covered in tree's a boy and future king who is eighteen summers old is practicing his magic. He wants to make sure that he get's his spells right. One day he will have to defend this kingdom.





	1. Your saying that I have to marry that Prat!!

"Prince Merlin please wake up you are needed in you Fathers study." A voice yells at me I feel my body shaking back and forth. Opening my eyes I see that Will one of my closest friends is trying to get me awake. Will has been my friend since forever. It helps to that his parents are nobleman. 

Rising slowly out of my bed I blink my eyes a few times to wake up. Grabbing some clothes I have decided to wear a red shirt with a brown belt over top of it, and a brown jacket. Taking my black trousers I put them on as well. Walking over to the mirror I see a young man standing there. He has short brown hair, a pale face along with blue eyes. Seeing my red neckerchief I gently tie it around my neck. Straightening my hair I am now ready. 

"Lets go Will my parents await." I say while walking towards the huge oak doors. We pass by several people as we walk down the hallway. Everyone really seems to be rushing around today. Wonder why that is? 

"Will do you..." I get interrupted though by another body colliding into me. I turn to see a woman is hovering a basket to do laundry. She instantly loses focus though when she bumps into me. Seeing in slow motion I see as the clothes leap out of the basket. I reach out with my magic and bring the basket down with all her clothes still in it. Looking up at her I see the familiar sun kissed skin along with her brown eyes and brown hair. Its Gwen one of our faithful servants. 

"Oh Merlin I am so sorry we have been so busy getting everything ready." She says sounding very stressed. Again why is everyone getting things ready? I guess the sooner I speak with my father the better. Picking up her basket I hand it to her, and smile to let her know that it's okay. Our servants like working for us because we are very nice to our servants. Even giving them rooms here in the palace. 

"Come on Merlin we need to go." Will says steering me away from Gwen. Reaching the doors to the study we enter the room. My father is sitting at his desk, and my mother looks as though she has been crying. My mother has always been a lady with grace. She would never let the people see her weak side. So to see her like this is shocking. My heart hurts a little at this. Focusing on my father I see him gesture with his hands for me to come over there. My father has black hair with blue eyes, and he has a beard. Mean while my mother has brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Merlin I'm glad that you have come, I have some important news for you." He looks over at my mother as if for support, but she just turns her head away. My goodness what on earth is happening here. Both of my parents have always been a team whether it was for the good of the kingdom or for me. To see them on opposite ends worries me. I sink a little more in my chair knowing this might be a long one. 

"Alright so you know how the kingdom across the sea has been our competition?" He asks while looking at me. Camelot the kingdom across the sea has been our rival for a long time. I nod my head at this. He then continues with his talk. 

"Well King Uther Pendragon, and I have come up with a solution." He tells me while smiling. This is great news for our two kingdoms. So that's why all of the servants are preparing everything. 

:"We had a hard time coming up with a way to unite us seamlessly. Eventually he told me about his son Arthur who is the crown prince of Camelot, and he is also eighteen summers old. That's when it clicked we can merge our kingdoms together through marriage. Between you, and prince Arthur. 

I feel so shocked. They want to use us to combine the kingdoms!! I am so angry I don't even know what to do with it. My hands shake as I try to process this. Jumping up I quickly get to the doors. Running full speed until I get to the field I plop down, and just try to make sense of this whole situation. 

I am to marry this prince of Camelot. I have no choice because I want the constant conflict to stop if this does it then I will find some way to be okay with it. This kingdom comes first in my eyes. If this stops countless lives from dying then on that day I will marry him. I bet you he is probably a prat though. I know nothing about this guy though. Tears begin falling from my eyes. Curling up into a ball I allow myself to cry. For the fate of this kingdom for everyone who lives here, and lastly me. 

 

I feel someone pick me up. Before I can see who it is I fall back asleep. Must be from the constant crying that I am so  
tired.


	2. A Meeting Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow this castle is indeed very large Sir Lancelot...." I say when suddenly someone barrels right into me. Looking at him he has on some nice black trousers with a red long sleeve shirt and a red jacket over top. He has blonde hair with blue eyes. 
> 
> "Sorry about that I should have been looking where I was going." Rubbing my neck as I say this. A light blush covers my cheeks. Royalty doesn't bow to anyone but a King so Lancelot bows, but I do not. 
> 
> "Wow I never knew that we had a bumpkin idiot in the castle." He says with a sneer to his voice. My eyes widen at that. I guess I am in another persons Kingdom. Nobody will know who I am.  
> "Excuse me. What did you just call me?" He asks with surprise in his voice. Uh oh I must have said that aloud my accident. 
> 
> "Come with me Merlin." He says with so much distain. I look over at Sir Lancelot giving him my best please help look. He just shakes his head. Great I just had to open my big mouth.

  Roads stretch out before us as we travel between Ealdor to Camelot. Once we reach the ocean we will need to take a boat ride to Camelot. To Arthur and to peace for both our Kingdoms. Trying to get comfortable in a carriage is impossible to do.

                                                                                          A day later...

 My back aches as we travel from the boat to Camelot. This Kingdom is one of the best, along with Ealdor. Camelot is rich with soil, and forest. We take a few days to get there in the carriage. We have a few of our well trusted knights coming with us to Camelot. As well as a few maids with us.

 

  Finally we see the castle. It's very big. It's a white color with windows, and a few towers that make up the roof. No ivy or any plants seem to stick to anything. Usually whenever a castle has quest the royal family plus servants, and knights will stand there. I have been the one visiting and  it's a sight to see. I see King Uther Pendragon standing there. That's it. I wonder where Prince Arthur is. Getting out of the carriage Uther comes to shake hands with my father. They seem to be in there own little world. Gathering the bags I am leaded to my rooms by Sir Lancelot. He is a knight that has black hair, and brown eyes who is tanned nicely.

 

  "Follow me Crown Prince Merlin I will show you to your rooms." Sir Lancelot says while he bows to me. Following behind him we walk up the steps to inside the castle. I see servants running around, and helping people. Lancelot leads me to a room that has huge doors. When I enter the room they are huge. There is a place for me to eat in the morning. A wood table to eat on. A closet to keep all my clothes in. This really pretty canopy bed with white hanging off of it. I guess they went all out.

Setting down my things I notice that Lancelot is still standing there. "Will that be all?" He asks while twiddling nervously. I don't really feel sleepy, and I am not hungry.

 

   "Will you please show me around?" I ask. I can't be left alone to get lost in my thoughts otherwise it will be a unending pool of self depreciation. He seems to think about it for a minute.

    "Alright just let me tell Uther really fast where I am." Then he exists my room. Picking out an outfit from my suitcase I get changed into some clean smelling clothes. A nice dark blue colored shirt my kingdoms colors. With some black trousers to go with them. Grabbing my red neckerchief I am ready. I wait for Lancelot for a few minutes. Then he finally comes along.

    "Are you ready to go Crown Prince Merlin?" He asks while gesturing towards the door. Following after him I notice that these corridors are filled with art, and people moving around. The corridors are painted white, so when the sun hits them it looks magnificent.

 

     "Wow this castle is indeed  very large Sir Lancelot...." I say when suddenly someone barrels right into me. Looking at him he has on some nice black trousers with a red long sleeve shirt and a red jacket over top. He has blonde hair with blue eyes. 

    "Sorry about that I should have been looking where I was going." Rubbing my neck as I say this. A light blush covers my cheeks.  Royalty doesn't bow to anyone but a King so Lancelot bows, but I do not. 

     "Wow I never knew that we had a bumpkin idiot in the castle." He says with a sneer to his voice. My eyes widen at that. I guess I am in another persons Kingdom. Nobody will know who I am. 

      "Wow I never knew that we had a bumpkin idiot in the castle." He says with a sneer to his voice. My eyes widen at that. I guess I am in another persons Kingdom. Nobody will know who I am. 

 

      "Excuse me. What did you just call me?" He asks with surprise in his voice. Uh oh I must have said that aloud by accident. 

     "Come with me _Merlin_." He says with so much distain. I look over at Sir Lancelot giving him my best please help look. He just shakes his head. Great I just had to open my big mouth. 

 < Following after him he walks with me to the outside then he leads me over to two horses. One is pure black a fine horse mean while mine is a light brown color also a fine horse. Arthur grabs a bag, and puts it in the saddle bag,. After he get's on the black horse we begin a trek through the forest. We silently ride our horses this is not what I expected. Arthur takes to this spot by a lake where it's flatter.

 Then he grabs the container out of the saddle bag, and a blanket. Helping him set it down, and arrange it. Sitting down on the soft blanket he hands me a water bottle, and starts taking out food. There is a platter of cold meats and chesses all arrayed very nicely. Along with some grapes as well. My stomach grumbles at the sight of the food. I guess with be being so nervous I didn't notice how hungry I was. Arthur laughs, and when he does you can see his dimples. I've decided that I like that laugh.

  Of course right now he is trying to look his best for his kingdom. We sit there together just watching the scenery. "Merlin tell me about yourself?" He asks. "Let's play twenty questions how about that?": I ask him knowing that the both of us are going to ask way more than that. He smiles at that. So the questioning began. "Okay, but we have to ask the deep stuff." Arthur says while sitting up. The deep questions I mean are we even ready for that step.

 While I guess if we are going to be married soon we should know that stuff. "What is your favorite?" He asks. That's the deep stuff he wanted to know? I laugh a little at that. "It's blue, and what about you?" I ask turning my question back on him. "I'd say blue for me as well, but not any blue I like sky blue." Arthur says while looking up that sky that is turning into pinks red, purple, and orang. A very beautiful sunset indeed.

 

" Alright _Merlin_ I have a good one for you. If you weren't a prince what would you want to do with your life?' Arthur asks. That is a good question. I have never thought of that. Ever since I was little I new I would rule my fathers kingdom so I have never given much thought.

   "I have always liked helping people so maybe court physician." I say thinking back on my mentor with magic, and our own court physician  Gauis. He is like another father to me. He is someone I can go to when no one else will understand. To bad he couldn't come with us. 

 

    "Here is a question for you do you accept magic here?' I ask him feeling very nervous. Magic is very touchy subject for lots of people. Dang it! We were having such a good time, but Arthur looks very angry. He starts to take the food, and put it away. Then he grabs the blanket shoves it in his saddle bag.

      "Lets go Merlin." He says while we ride through the forest. Back home to be with everyone. Suddenly while we are headed back a whole bunch of men come out with swords. They out number us by a lot. Arthur grabs his sword, and starts to attack people. It's futile though because they greatly outnumber us.

       Saying a quick enchantment they all get knocked out. I feel proud of myself for protecting us, but from what it looks like Arthur doesn't approve it. "Your a sorcerer!" He yells backing away from me. My heart stings at that. He is going to tell his father a man who hates us magic users. Also I can't handle seeing the look on my fathers face when he finds out. A deal he has been working on for a while all undone in one evening.

 

       Quickly I run away not really knowing where I am going. Urging the horse faster we fly over the woods. "Merlin stop!" Arthur yells, Why is he chasing me? He hates me now.  He probably wants to bring me to his father. Trying to go faster I urge on when suddenly Arthur is right next to me. Reaching over he grabs the reins, and urges my horse to stop. This is it I am dead. I love you mom and dad.

        "What were you thinking _Merlin_ you could have died! There are lots of thieves in these woods!" He says angrily. Why does he care? Arthur should be cutting me down with his sword right now. He should just let me go. I am a lot stronger than I look.

         "Come on let's go back to the castle." He keeps hold of the reins while he leads us back the other way. Grabbing the reins I pull my horse to stop.

           "No your not taking me back just to kill me. I would rather face the thieves than the King. At least they are some what nice." I say theoretically putting my foot down. He looks very aggravated at that, and also surprised.

            "Why would we kill you when we get back?" Arthur says. What does he mean? Maybe they will torture me nice, and slow. I have heard very bad things about Camelot to be honest.

              "I have magic." I say to him. He flinches a little at the word, and looks around making sure no one is around. Arthur clearly can't stand the word. That must mean that he can't stand me. I'm not sure I could live with someone who clearly was ashamed of who I am. What I am.

              "Have you ever you used your powers to do bad things?" He asks looking worried.

              "Of course not I only ever use it for good. Magic as a whole isn't evil or good. Its the person who uses it that defines there magic." I say trying to get him to understand that I am not bad at all.

                "Okay then I promise Merlin that as long as you don't use them for evil you can stay alive." He says. So we begin our long trek back home.

                    "Merlin can you show me your magic?" He asks. Thinking through all the spells I know I go with one that I know Arthur will love. Saying the spell I form a dragon in the clouds. He smiles at that. I think were going to be okay here.


	3. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the mirror I see that I am ready. I have on a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Along with some really nice trousers. No neckerchief today I have to impress people today. Seeing the blue cape the last part of the outfit with my families emblem. 
> 
> "Come in." I say fixing myself one more time. I turn to see Sir Lancelot standing there. He has his black hair nicely brushed, and he is wearing the knights uniform just cleaner. 
> 
> "Are you ready Crown Prince Merlin?" He asks while he puts his sword back in his sheath. The sword glints in the light, and it makes a sliding sound as it goes back in. When it's back in it makes me feel so much better. 
> 
> I'm really nervous about tonight. Uther is going to announce to the entire court that we are going to be getting married. We will have to go around, and act happy about this union. I knew that though when I said yes to the marriage idea. It's for the good of the Kingdom. 
> 
> Sir Lancelot holds out his arm to me. I accept, and together we walk towards Arthur. Who just so happens to be waiting for us. Once we get there Arthur looks amazing. He is wearing a blue shirt with a red jacket over the top that has his Kingdoms crest.

  So tonight we are hosting a party at the palace. Which would normal not be so big  a deal, but Arthur will be introducing me as his future husband tonight. That might sound simple, but see I have been avoiding Arthur simply because I don't want to see that look of disgust on his face. Also I wanted to give him some time so he could fully digest the news. It's got to be shocking to him that his future husband has magic.

 

   Something his father has been trying to get rid of for twenty years after his wife died due to magic. His whole life he has grown up to believe that magic is this terrible thing. Tonight is going to be awkward though because this will be the first time we have had to spend so much time together since that night.

 

     Shaking out of my thoughts I need to get ready for tonight. Looking at the mirror I see that I am ready. I have on a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Along with some really nice trousers. No neckerchief today I have to impress people today. Seeing the blue cape the last part of the outfit with my families emblem.

 

   "Come in." I say fixing myself one more time. I turn to see Sir Lancelot standing there. He has his black hair nicely brushed, and he is wearing the knights uniform just cleaner.  
      
    

    "Are you ready Crown Prince Merlin?" He asks while he puts his sword back in his sheath. The sword glints in the light, and it makes a sliding sound as it goes back in. When it's back in it makes me feel so much better.  
   
     

     I'm really nervous about tonight. Uther is going to announce to the entire court that we are going to be getting married. We will have to go around, and act happy about this union. I knew that though when I said yes to the marriage idea. It's for the good of the Kingdom.

 

        

     [I cried so hard when I watched this so here you go Merlin fans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCUA5egeiqw)

 

    Sir Lancelot holds out his arm to me. I accept, and together we walk towards Arthur. Who just so happens to be waiting for us. Once we get there Arthur looks amazing. He is wearing a blue shirt with a red jacket over the top that has his Kingdoms crest. His blue eyes really pop in that outfit.

 

    

     "Merlin are you ready?" Arthur asks while holding out his arm. Taking it we wait until they announce us. I feel something shaking against my hand. Looking down it's my hand trembling from nerves. Arthur must be able to feel it as well because his hand grips mine in an act of support.

 

     

     "Breathe Merlin it will be okay. Out with the mouth, and in with the nose." He says trying to calm me down. I am on the verge of a panic attack.

 

      

     "Merlin describe your favorite place with me." Arthur says trying to help me so the panic attack won't happen. So I describe to him the meadow that  I love to just lay in. It has all these different flowers, and in the summer it looks amazing. The tree's are green, and every thing there just pulses with life.

 

      

      Before I knew it I was calm. I can't believe that Arthur was able to handle me that well. It had taken Will a few years to, but he doesn't in a couple of minutes. Wow that is pretty amazing. "Thank you Arthur." I say feeling the familiar heat rushing to my cheeks.

 

    

      "It was no problem _Merlin_." He says saying it in that funny way. It's at that moment that I know were okay. That he really isn't planning on murdering me. Now we just need to get through this evening, and every thing will be okay.

 

      

      We here them call our names. Quickly straightening my clothes, and standing up a bit more straight we enter the room. People stare at us as we enter the room. Trying not to panic I try breathing again. Arthur squeezes my hand again, giving me strength. Immediately we start to meet people.

 

     One couple goes to greet us. His name is Gillian who is a nobleman. He has a bigger build along with blonde hair and green eyes. His wife whose name is Elizabeth. She has red hair, green eyes, and a gorgeous green dress. She seemed nice. Arthur lead me along to meet all of these people. "Arthur may we please take a break?" I ask whispering so no one else can hear.

 

      

       "Yes I am getting quite hungry." He says to me. Then he leads me to one of the tables. I see Uther, and my father. We sit between those two. Sighing in relief at getting some resting time. Digging into all the delicious food they had there. A slow song comes on, and couples come to the dance floor.

 

        "Merlin would you do the honor of dancing with me?" Arthur asks holding out his hand towards me. Smiling I grab his hand. Putting his hands in the right places we slowly start to dance. He has a smile on his face, and he starts spinning me around causing me to laugh. Which makes people look at us. Feeling the familiar blush, I put my head on  his shoulder. Tucking my face in his neck.

 

          "Merlin come with me." He says grabbing my hand. We walk over to a balcony, and the stars are so bright. Even though they are a thousand miles away. Grabbing my hand he spins me around again. Giggling at him I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten. Until he is looking down at me with his blue eyes shining brilliantly.

 

            The light from the stars hitting his hair just right. Making him look ethereal. Like some prince from the stars. Leaning in a little further to look better I don't notice him lean in either. Gently like he's testing that it's okay he barely brushes his lips against mine. Electricity jolts through me. Not denying he kisses me. All the butterflies in my belly were just released. Heat climbs up my face.

 

            Arthur breaks away after a few seconds. He looks up, and just when he is about to say something a guard bursts in. He looks rather disheveled. What happened? "Yes Gwain." He says sounding frustrated. The knight has brown hair, and brown eyes. Gwain is the knight that is a heartbreaker.

 

 

              "Well Crown Prince your father has found a sorcerer, and he wants you there." Gwain says while bowing. Arthur curses as he looks at me. I feel so stupid of course he still hates sorcerers. I had just foolishly wished he would stand up to his father.

 

         

             "Merlin its not, I have to deal with this. Will you wait here for me?" He asks with a sad look.

 

             

               "I don't think that's such a good idea. Its late and I'm exhausted from today." I say while he looks even more upset. I just need time to think by myself about this. Arthur leaves with Gwain. I sigh as I stare at the stars.


	4. Fighting Stinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking down the corridor along with Gwain we both make our way. Gwain gives me this look that has gotten him in so many tavern fights. 
> 
> "So you, and Merlin seem to be doing fine." He says. What are my feelings for Merlin? We are getting married soon. I would like for us to have an amicable relationship. 
> 
> Merlin just looked so good tonight. He really looked ethereal in that starlight. The light really seemed to compliment him. Making his blue eyes shine. Do I fancy him like that though? I barely know him. 
> 
> Gwain didn't ask anymore questions. Almost as though he knew I needed the time. Finding the huge oak doors that lead to my fathers study. Wiping my shirt the two guards open the door. " Announcing Crown Prince Arthur." Bennent one of the guards said. Both doors open and holding my head high I enter the room.

  Walking down the corridor along with Gwain we both make our way. Gwain gives me this look that has gotten him in so many tavern fights.   
     
   "So you, and Merlin seem to be doing fine." He says. What are my feelings for Merlin? We are getting married soon. I would like for us to have an amicable relationship.   
   
     Merlin just looked so good tonight. He really looked ethereal in that starlight. The light really seemed to compliment him. Making his blue eyes shine. Do I fancy him like that though? I barely know him.   
   
      Gwain didn't ask anymore questions. Almost as though he knew I needed the time. Finding the huge oak doors that lead to my fathers study. Wiping my shirt the two guards open the door. " Announcing Crown Prince Arthur." Bennent one of the guards said. Both doors open and holding my head high I enter the room.   

     

      All members of the court are standing up while I walk in. I see my father standing there. He has brown colored hair along with blue colored eyes lie my own. Besides him is Morgana. Looking very scared right now Her usually proud form isn't there. Morgana fiddles with her inky curly black hair. 

   

      Worry lines are on the Kings face. Feeling that this is rather important I sit down besides Morgana  giving her my support. Everyone takes there seats. "Morgana tell us what happened here?" Father says I wonder what could have happened to her to have her act like that?

 

      "Tonight I was is in my chambers and suddenly the room was on fire. The window suddenly broke, and glass was everywhere." Morgana says her voice sounding really choked up. Squeezing her hand I try to give her support. She looks up at me with happiness.

 

        The next morning I head to her room to investigate. I see Merlin standing by her room. Hiding behind a wall I watch as he seems to just be standing there. Then he mumbles something, and his eyes turn gold. 

 

        Morgana's room seems to light up. Then something movers towards Merlin. It's the candle stick that started all of this trouble. He seems to look at it then he puts it down. What if Merlin was the one to do it? What if he sent her room on fire? No that's ridiculous. Still going out of my hiding spot I walk towards him.

 

       "Merlin what are you doing?" I ask coming up behind him. He turns surprised at seeing me.

  

           "Arthur what are you doing here? Whose chambers are these?" He asks gesturing towards Morgana's room.

 

             "I came because my father suspects sorcery. I told him that lightning struck the castle last night and that could be why." I say. Merlin looks very surprised at this. Like he didn't expect me to try to keep him safe, and protect his biggest secret.

   

          Merlin says "I came because I felt another persons magical powers, but from what I can tell they just started using it. This was an accident... Who lives here?" Merlin really sounds like he is trying to help my heart tugs a little at that. He is just trying to help plus he has saved my life using his magi, and he has promised me that he only uses it for good.

 

          If Merlin and I are going to have a good relationship it starts here with me being honest with him just like he was with me. "Lady Morgana's chambers." I say.

 

           "Thanks and please don't tell anyone about this." He says while fixing his neckerchief.

             "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I say. He nods then he leaves. Going back to my chambers I hope all of this will work out.

 

                                                                                             Merlin's p.o.v.

           The magic in morgana's room seems as though the person hadn't even meant to cast it. I'll have to be closer to her but I'm sure that if she had magic I would be able to sense it. She probably is new to sorcery. I have meant the Lady Morgana a few times since I have come to the castle . She is a really nice person, and very beautiful as well. She must be  terrified of herself, and her magic especially because all of her life magic has been evil.

 

           It would be better for her if she knew how to control her magic. I remember how I was when I was younger I had no idea how to control my magic. Good thing I had Gaius. Morgana doesn't have anyone though.

 

           Finding her chambers again I see maidservant. Who answers the door. Seeing the flowers I picked earlier in the day she smiles. "Is Lady Morgana here?'' I ask making my intent clear. She moves a bit out of the way and I see Lady Morgana sitting there.

 

         "Oh Merlin thank you for the flowers." She says while observing them. She gives her maidservant a look and she leaves.

  

            "Are you okay I mean today was really bad for you." I ask her while situating myself in her chair. She looks so small its not like her at all.

               "Merlin today has been really rough. No one would listen to me, but I think its magic." She says tears staining her eyes. Standing up I walk over to her with my arms open. She buries her face on my chest. I feel the tears falling on my shirt.

                

              While rubbing her back I tell her "It will be okay Morgana can I tell you a secret?' I ask her. Looking up at me she nods her head. Thinking of  a simple spell to do I whisper it, and a blue butterfly emerges from my hands. Her face turns to awe as she looks at it.

  

              "Merlin your a sorcery!" She exclaims. Well she took it better than Arthur did.

 

                "Does Arthur know about your magic?" She asks me.

             

                  "Yes Arthur does know, and he took it a lot better than we expected him to. Listen I want to help you master your magic. I know that you have been taught that magic is evil, but it isn't. Magic is neither good or evil its the people that use it that determine what it will be used for whether good or bad. I only ever use my magic for good, and you can too." I tell her and she smiles up at me.

 

                  "Merlin I would really appreciate that." Morgana says looking better already. Like she has gotten her confidence back.

 

                   " Will start tomorrow night at seven p.m." I tell her. She nods then she shows him to the door. Gently shutting it behind him he leaves.

                     "Walking back to his chambers feeling great he runs right into Arthur. 'We've got to stop meeting like this." He says jokingly.

                       "Well maybe if you weren't such a clot pole and watched where you were going this wouldn't happen." I say back at him. He smiles at that.

                         "So where are my flowers." Arthur asks as they walk.

                              "Why would I have flowers for you Arthur?" I ask very confused with the whole situation. 

 

                            " I heard you gave flowers to Morgana I thought that maybe you were going to give me some." Arthur says.

                         " Well I mean I gave her flowers because she seemed really upset about the whole ordeal, and I just wanted to cheer her up." I tell him leaving out the whole teaching her how to use her magic.

                           "Okay Merlin I get it." Arthur says then adding "I was just messing with you."

                            Letting out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. We both walk to my chambers. I reach out with my hand to open it when Arthur grabs my hands. He looks right at me, and meeting his eyes.. He is so handsome it really isn't fair. We stare at each other for a minute then Arthur reaches out his hand to my face. It rests just under my eyes. He gently starts to rub his hand gently underneath of my eye.

                              "I will let you go if you answer a question for me. Will you go riding with me tomorrow?" He asks me. How can I say no to that.

                               Then remembering about my lessons with Morgana I say "As long as we are back after dinner time." I tell him. He nods then he lets me go.

                                "We will leave tomorrow at dawn." He says then he finally leaves. My heart doesn't stop pumping super fast for a long time after he is gone.


	5. Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Merlin, Your Highness you need to wake up!" I hear, and I feel someone shaking me awake. Opening my eyes I see a blurred figure. Rubbing my eyes I see that Lancelot has come to wake me up. I'm very comfortable around him.
> 
> I see him so much that I jokingly call him my Knight. It's very funny because he will also play along always saying "At your service your Highness." Then Lancelot will bow. At which point we are both laughing our butts off. 
> 
> Groggily I stand up, and shoo him out. He snickers a bit, and exist so I can get dressed. Searching through my clothes I find a red long sleeved tunic, with a brown jacket, and a red neckerchief to go with it. 
> 
> Lancelot escorts me down to the correct hallway so that I can meet up with everyone else. We both walk in silence me trying to wake up, and Lancelot accommodating me. I hope everything goes fine tonight. I have a natural ability with magic. I don't have to say any spells it all comes naturally. So it will be weird trying to teach someone how to use there magic. If only Gaius was here I feel like he could help with all of this.

"Merlin, Your Highness you need to wake up!" I hear, and I feel someone shaking me awake. Opening my eyes I see a blurred figure. Rubbing my eyes I see that Lancelot has come to wake me up. I'm very comfortable around him.

I see him so much that I jokingly call him my Knight. It's very funny because he will also play along always saying "At your service your Highness." Then Lancelot will bow. At which point we are both laughing our butts off. 

Groggily I stand up, and shoo him out. He snickers a bit, and exist so I can get dressed. Searching through my clothes I find a red long sleeved tunic, with a brown jacket, and a red neckerchief to go with it. 

Lancelot escorts me down to the correct hallway so that I can meet up with everyone else. We both walk in silence me trying to wake up, and Lancelot accommodating me. I hope everything goes fine tonight. I have a natural ability with magic. I don't have to say any spells it all comes naturally. So it will be weird trying to teach someone how to use there magic. If only Gaius was here I feel like he could help with all of this. 

Morgana though would have self destructed without someone helping her. I know how it feels to think your a monster. I couldn't have Morgana who is such a funny, kind, fiery young woman feel that way. It must be really tough with her being King Uther's ward. He hates everything to do with magic. That's part of the reason why our two countries have fought so much as well. 

Uther doesn't like magic. While my father is okay with magic. People may use it freely in our lands. The only reason this agreement is working is because Arthur and I are marrying. With our marriage peace and acceptance will reign for all. Hopefully that can happen. Arthur doesn't really seem like his father at all. Arthur is a very kind man. 

More understanding and just than his father. Maybe everything will work out. He hasn't turned me in yet, and even though sometimes he still flinches whenever magic is mentioned he doesn't completely shut down. It will take time for him to get passed all the hatred he has basically grown up with. 

Bump! I hastily snap out of my thoughts when I see who I bumped into. Looking up I see familiar blond hair and blue eyes. Arthur is wearing a red shirt with a red jacket over top. His blond hair nice and tidy. I feel myself falling down from bumping into me. Surprise coats my face as gravity pulls me down. Closing my eyes to brace myself for the fall. I feel arms slip around me. Looking up Arthur has his arms wrapped around my waist to catch me. 

Carefully he helps fix my stance. Both of us have our faces flush from this. Rubbing the back of his neck Arthur and I stand there for a couple of seconds. Finally he says "Alright so we are leaving. There is a horse waiting for you. The same one from the last time." 

Nodding my head I quickly go over to the other knights. They all look very fierce in there armor, but when they are out of it they are so funny. Gwain, and I have gotten pretty close as well. He is a very funny guy who has way to many tavern stories for most people. Percival who is a big guy like he is very muscular, and thick to be honest. Leon who has been a knight the longest has brown hair with some scruff. 

Last but not least is Elayn. Him and Gwen are actually related. They are brother and sister. Gwen used to live here with her father and Elayn, but her father passed away. Elayn is a knight so he was hardly home so she packed what she had, and joined us. She was very excited when she heard we were visiting. I couldn't not bring her after that. 

Elayn has dark colored skin with brown eyes. He is very nice, and likes to joke around. These men are dedicated to protecting Arthur. There allegiance lies with him. These are his Round Table Knights. They fight with all the expectations as Knights. Before you had to be a noble man. The only one who is in Arthurs Round Table Knights is Leon. All the others aren't noble man. Arthur choose very wisely though. 

I remember when I was hanging out with the Knights, and I asked them how Arthur was as not only there Future king. Also as a follow knight. Leon said "That Arthur is an amazing man who personal trains with the Knights. He doesn't care what social status you are. If you can fight with honor you can be a Knight. Also the Round Table is his idea. Anybody who sits there will all be equal we are judged by our actions. Especially him who says he is a servant of his people. I would gladly give my life for him." 

"Arthur has proven to all of us that he will be an amazing king. We have seen him put himself in danger countless times for Camelot. He doesn't just hide behind his men. He is right there fighting along side us. I would also serve Arthur until I die." Says Lancelot who looks very tearful. 

Gwain says "When I met Arthur I was constantly getting drunk. I had no plans or really anywhere to go. He battled me right then and there. I won so he offered to make me a Knight. He is truly a great prince who cares for all of his people. All of us are glad to serve him until we die." All of the Knights nod there heads.

I see the horse I had ridden what feels like ages ago. Climbing into the saddle I see Arthur pull up next to me with his horse. I am riding next to him. Together we all go into the forest. Laughter is heard as Gwain tells us another Tavern story. Even though everyone has probably heard them thousands of times. Gwain just has this way of making you want to listen to him. He is very charismatic. So is Arthur though. I mean all of these men are willing to risk there lives for him. He has proven that he deserves it though. So Gwain is charismatic in that you want to be around him. He just has this good aura. Arthur though is charismatic in the way his men follow him. When he makes a speech people find it moving. That makes him even more charismatic. 

It's a dangerous charismatic though. Snapping out of my thoughts I see that we are here. There is a meadow filled with different flowers. Purple, blue, yellow, reds. With mountains in the distant background. Its really beautiful to be honest. Kind of takes your breath away from you. The guys all get down from there horses. Setting up camp we build a fire, and eat some food that we caught along the way. The only problem is that the wood wont light because its wet. The men go to get more fire wood. 

I look to Arthur who seems to understand me "Go ahead just get it lit." Whispering a spell to my self I get the fire going. Arthurs eye light up a little bit. The Knights come back to the campsite seeing the camp fire going.

"How did you start the fire?" Gwain asks. Looking surprised. 

"Magic." I say to them. They all nervously look towards Arthur who is laughing very hard. Causing me to laugh as well. We laugh so hard that there are tears in our eyes. When we finally stop the Knights seem to think we have both lost our minds. 

"What?" Says Arthur after we both caught our breathes. 

"He just mentioned magic is all we weren't sure how you would react." Leon says. I tense at hearing that. I feel like it takes forever for Arthur to reply to me.

"Guys Merlin was just joking its fine. I'm not my father." Arthur says. He stands up and leaves the group sitting away from us. I finally feel like I can breath again. He isn't mad. He even defended me as well. The men look down almost like they are ashamed for what they did.

Standing up, and brushing the dirt off of me I go to Arthur sitting besides him I gently sit there. Waiting for a signal or something. He just cries a little though. I wait not sure for how long, but I let him cry until he feels ready. "You don't have to stay I'm sure this isn't the best site in the world." Arthur says while brushing away his tears. 

"I don't want you to feel alone Arthur. Lean on me when it gets to much to handel. By the way you are nothing like your father. He is mean and unjust he has no love for people like me. You though Arthur accepted me for who I am. You have no idea how much that means to me." I tell him. Hoping I said all the right words. That my message got across. When he doesn't say anything I stand up getting ready to leave when he grabs my hand. 

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to face this alone." He says weakly. I sit back down on the ground, and through hours of him crying he never lets go of my hand.


	6. An Eventful time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't see anything at all. I'm walking blindly allowing this person to steer me to where ever it is that we are going. This should be rather interesting. I here the scrunching of leaves under my shoes. I smell flowers? All over the place. I wonder where we are going.
> 
> I feel gentle hands guiding me forward. So being careful I cautiously step forward. I hear chatting as well. They all must be in on this as well. Where are we going though? Honestly when we started out I didn't think that this trip would cause so many problems. 
> 
> Suddenly we stopped moving. I felt the person remove my neckerchief. Opening my eyes to the bright sunlight I see...

Opening my eyes I see that the sun is rising. Squinting, and trying to get my bearings. Rubbing my eyes I see that we are where we made camp last night. I know he promised that we would be home, but some issues came up. Arthur needed me, and he just needed to get all the frustration out. The knights apologized last night, but Arthur needed to sleep besides we haven't even reached where we are going yet. 

Sitting up I notice that one of my hands is attached to Arthurs. He fell asleep holding it last night. My heart pulses a bit at that. Its a great feeling. Do I move it or just leave it there? Gently I slowly move my hand not wanting to wake up Arthur. Before I can completely get it out though Arthur mumbles in his sleep then wraps both hands around mine. 

Sighing in defeat I search to see if anyone else is awake. Seeing that nobody else is I'm about to close my eyes when I hear a sound. Almost like a twig snap. On full alert now I survey the area. Noticing no one I use my magic to look ahead, and all around the nearest areas. I see someone is coming. They are really close to. 

Leon comes out of the woods. He has fish in his hands. Enough for every one as well. Breathing out a sigh of relief that its him I begin to get up. Remembering the Arthur situation. Deciding that its probably better that I help because Leon was nice enough to get the fish. Doesn't mean that this wont both of us. Shaking my head when did I become so dramatic.

 

I just pull it right out. Waiting a couple of seconds he stayed sleeping! Going over to Leon I help him by skinning the fish, and helping with some of the herbs that are around. Being careful with the knife I skin the fish. Putting that to the side I look around for some herbs we could use to put with the fish. Searching around I find rosemary and thyme. This should do the trick. 

Thank goodness Gauis made me learn all those plant names when I was helping him. Hopefully he would be proud of that. Going back to camp I see that everyone is awake other than Arthur. He did cry quite a bit last night. He was really upset, and having his knights make that comparison really made him upset. 

Gently I shake him awake "Arthur come on you need to get up." I say while continuing shaking him. Finally he opens his eyes, and groggily gets up. Then he goes to eat with every one. Great now its awkward because of last night. Everyone is now on edge. No one is talking which is really weird. Especially Gwain who talks all the time.

Finally we all pack, and we are all ready to go. Getting the horses we all start to go. " Gwain why don't you tell us another tavern story?" Arthur says surprising everyone. He hates when Gwain talks all the time. 

"I thought you didn't like my stories" Gwain asks. He starts up though. The tense atmosphere evaporates as Gwain launches into a story. Every one feels better now which is good.

We all come to a stop. Arthur says "Come here Merlin." While making the motion as well. Swallowing I go over to him. He spins me around which makes me yelp in surprise. He grabs my neckerchief and ties it around my neck. 

I couldn't see anything at all. I'm walking blindly allowing this person to steer me to where ever it is that we are going. This should be rather interesting. I here the scrunching of leaves under my shoes. I smell flowers? All over the place. I wonder where we are going.

I feel gentle hands guiding me forward. So being careful I cautiously step forward. I hear chatting as well. They all must be in on this as well. Where are we going though? Honestly when we started out I didn't think that this trip would cause so many problems. 

Suddenly we stopped moving. I felt the person remove my neckerchief. Opening my eyes to the bright sunlight I see a field covered with rare flowers. I go over to some immediately looking carefully at each one. Gauis will be so happy about these. All around are flowers of all different colors. There are daisy's which would help medically. 

Looking over at Arthur I say "Thank you!" He smiles, and nods his head. Then we see the sun setting. Grabbing my bag I take a few of the flowers. I see a fire fly. I gently reach out my hand for the fire fly. He doesn't seem to like that. Chasing it around it lands in Arthurs hands. He looks very surprised at that. 

"The fire fly likes you." I say. When I look over a whole bunch are out. Smiling I stand there and watch with him. He smiles back, and we stand there talking and taking in the view.


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt my skin on fire, burning myself to the core. I look up one last time to see the blue eyes looking at me very maliciously. Then he raises his hand, and waves it as if waving goodbye. Feeling my skin I scream pulling on my holdings. Opening my eyes I see that I'm back in my room in the castle. Sighing in relief about this I lay back down in my bed. Boom. Boom. I hear it beating super fast I'm worried it might pop out. 
> 
> "Cough" I hear. Turning to see where there noise came from. Turning around I see the familiar blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. Jumping up at the sound I fall down to the ground. Groaning in pain as I land on my stomach. Arthur bends down, and holds out his hand. I try to lift myself up, but my arms won't hold me up. It doesn't help that I'm shaking back in forth. 
> 
> "Here let me help you." Arthur says. He bends down, and helps me up. 
> 
> " Wow you are shaking, and your heart is pumping a mile a minute." He says sitting me down on the bed.

Merlin's P.O.V 

After a few hours of riding we make it back to the castle. Camelot looms in front of us. The cream colored building is well maintained. Casting a look we all go over to the stables.   
Henry the stable hand coo's at the horses as we all dismount then. All the knights leave with Arthur. Grabbing a brush I gently brush the horse she neighs in delight about this. 

 

Going from horse to horse I help taking saddles off, bridles, and the side bags as well. Bending over I check each of there horse shoes. Sweating, and breathing heavily I head to my room to change.   
Finding some clothes I haven't been wearing for days. Walking down each hallway to Morgana's chambers. 

 

Suddenly I hear a voice in my head. " Young Warlock, an egg has been found! A dragons egg come to our meadow tonight. We can watch it hatch." The dragon Kilagara says to me. Kilagara has been a friend slash mentors for years. We have been very good friends. He offers advice for me as well to follow. 

 

Saying a quick "Yes" I hurry now faster. Coming to her chambers. I knock on the door. Morgana opens it inviting me in to see her. "Grab a cloak I have a surprise for you." I tell her quickly putting on my own.   
Once she puts on her red cloak we carefully sneak out of here. 

 

Carefully stepping passed hallways we make it at seeing Camelot before us with all the towns peoples houses. Rows of small houses made from brick. Each filled with families. Right now hardly anyone is out.   
Passing the small village we enter the woods. Tree's loom above us. Closing my eyes I use my magic to make a light appear that helps find our way. I'm also checking for any people who might be out here. 

 

"Hey Morgana let's practice some magic." I tell her looking at here face. She is so beautiful. Her ivory skin practically glows in the moonlight. Her brown eyes look wide and curious. 

 

"Here is how magic work, you have the power in your body, and you can use that power. Spells help you keep your power in line. They make it so that your magic does what you tell it." I tell her. 

 

"Imagine that there is a reservoir in your body but it's empty right now you need to call on it to fill that reservoir ." I explain I look to see that she has closed her eyes in concentration.

 

Opening my senses so I can sense it. I suddenly feel her magic, but just as fast as it came its gone she looks frustrated. "You make it look so easy Merlin" She says crossly. 

 

Laughing at her I say "You might just need some practice, that will help." Walking over twigs and rocks we come across the meadow finally. The moon casts its brightness through the forests. 

 

I hear the flapping of wings looking up I see Kilagara coming down. He then says in my head "Young Warlock you have come, only you can bring the egg to life." 

 

"Woah!" Morgana says in amazement. She looks at the dragon. She stands up then she comes closer to the both of us. 

 

"I have a job to do, but I figured you could watch this as well. I need to hatch this egg." I say to her seeing the egg. Its blue more of a blue though. I pick it up, and set it on the ground. 

 

I look at the egg thinking of what would be a great name for the baby dragon. "Aithuansa." I say finally deciding on the name. We heard a little breaking sound when we looked the egg was hatching.   
We watched as piece by piece by piece as the baby dragon inside can come out. We look to see a pure white dragon. Who looks to be no bigger than an eagle. 

 

"You chose well young warlock. For in the dragon speech Aithuansa means winter." The dragon says out loud. We all sit around together watching the dragon. Petting him, and he seems to have taken a liking to Morgana.  
Finally we decide to leave together. To finally go back home. Getting to my chambers I quickly tear off my clothes. Lying in bed I quickly fall to sleep. 

 

I stand wearing a white tuxedo while Arthur is standing In the front of the aisle looking handsome in his own royal clothing. His blond hair smoothed over to make it look nice and neat.  
Looking at his beautiful blue eyes. Instead of seeing at least some happiness. I thought we could be friends. All I see is him looking at me in hatred. Suddenly he yells " I can't marry this evil man he has magic!"   
I look in shock at hearing this. I thought he wouldn't ever betray me with this. Guards rushed at me. I was to shocked to do anything. They put me in a small cell over night. 

 

I can't move. I never thought... I feel something sliding down my face. I lift my hand to see what it is. When I touch it there its wet. Tears slide down my face. I sit there for I don't know how long. Finally I snap out of it.  
Trying a few different spells nothing seems to work. I try again, and again. Nothing I'm stuck here. Finally I fall asleep, and when I woke up I was felt the rope rubbing against my arms! What! What is happening right now. 

 

I see Arthur standing by me. He looks just like a King right now. He is wearing a very nice outfit. With a red cape, and a gold circlet around his head. He looks at me, and he lifts my head as he says "I'm going to enjoy burning you." \  
Then one of the knights hands him a torch that has been lit. 

 

I felt my skin on fire, burning myself to the core. I look up one last time to see the blue eyes looking at me very maliciously. Then he raises his hand, and waves it as if waving goodbye.   
Feeling my skin I scream pulling on my holdings. Opening my eyes I see that I'm back in my room in the castle. Sighing in relief about this I lay back down in my bed. Boom. Boom. I hear it beating super fast I'm worried it might pop out. 

"Cough" I hear. Turning to see where there noise came from. Turning around I see the familiar blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. Jumping up at the sound I fall down to the ground. Groaning in pain as I land on my stomach.   
Arthur bends down, and holds out his hand. I try to lift myself up, but my arms won't hold me up. It doesn't help that I'm shaking back in forth. 

"Here let me help you." Arthur says. He bends down, and helps me up. 

" Wow you are shaking, and your heart is pumping a mile a minute." He says sitting me down on the bed. I try to calm down as the literal embodiment of my nightmare is right there. "What were you dreaming about?"   
He adds while he sits next to me. An image crosses my mind about my nightmare. His blue eyes smiling as he lights me on fire. 

 

Gulping I just say "Thank you for waking me up." I just can't talk about this right now. It's way to fresh. Every time I breath I feel like I could suffocate on the smell of the smoke. Arthur opens his mouth like he is going to say something.  
He closes it though. Then he turns around and looks at me. Why I'm not sure. "Merlin you know that you can tell me anything, right?" He asks. He almost looks unsure of himself.

 

Not really sure if I could talk right now I just nod my head. He sits with me a little longer, then he stands up. The wood creaks as he makes his way out. He almost stops before he keeps going out the door.   
Taking a deep breath I try to calm down.

Sighing I get up, and get dressed. Anytime that I see Arthur I change course or I just don't speak to him. I immerse myself in teaching Morgana how to do magic. She is getting better each and every day. A few weeks of this.   
I keep having this nightmare so when I wake up in the middle of the night I go outside Letting that soothe me. At first I thought that this would be a one time thing. Maybe I should talk to Kilagrara about this. 

 

"Hey do you think we can meet in the meadow today please?' I ask him through the link that we share together. He is old and wise hopefully he can figure this out. I decide to pack some things for today. We will probably talk all day.  
So I ask the maids to pack me some food. 

 

Going out there on horse back we both sit down, and I tell him all about my dream while we sat there together eating some of the food. He looks thoughtful so I just let him process for a minute. Okay I know what is happening here. So your stressed because you have magic, but Arthur doesn't and your worried about how he will react?" He ask me. 

"Well I already told him about it, but that dream was so vivid so real that it scared me." I tell him trying to properly explain the situation so he can understand me.

 

"Even if you already talked about the issue it could still cause this issue your having". 'There is a succubus that will suck young wizards energy using dreams." Oh so this succubus is giving me nightmares that it knows will cause a lot of anxiety and then using that to get my energy.

 

"How do I get rid of it?" I ask him. So we make a spell that will protect my dreams against this thing. Hurriedly I go to my room, and I go to bed the minute I hit the sheets. I have a dreamless sleep. When I wake up I feel much better. I should apologize and explain it to Arthur. 

 

Getting up I hurriedly get dressed. Then I head to find Arthur who is helping his knights. "Can I borrow you for a moment please?" I ask him. His blond hair is mattered by sweat as he leads me to a secluded area. 

"Look I know that I haven't been very good the last couple of days, but if I explain you need to listen to all of it." I tell him while at the same time Arthur says "Are you in love with my sister?' We both look very surprised about this. 

 

"What? Why do you ask that?" I ask him wondering where its coming from. He looks a little embarrassed about the whole situation. 

 

"Well anytime that I would come into a room you would leave, and i couldn't figure out why you were only ignoring me. Then you were hanging out with Morgana so much that I thought that maybe you liked her, and not me, That you didn't want to get married so you were ignoring me trying to figure something ou." He said while shrugging his arms. 

"Well don't worry i don't like your sister like that. I was having these terrible nightmares about you, and they were so vivid. Like I would be walking down the aisle then in the next minute I would be being tied down to a wooden pole, and you would chuckle then set me on fire. I have been suffering for weeks. Luckily we were able to find out that a succubus was giving them to me then feeding off my energy."

As I told him this his face went really pale. Paler than a sheet. "Merlin you do know that i would never do thatto you. I mean i already know, and I haven't told people that at all. Look Merlin i like you just the way you are magic, and all/ Then he gently rubs underneath my eyes. Looking sad at how little sleep I've gotten. Feeling brave I gently cup his face, and bringing him closer we kiss. Sparks fly, and a thousand butterflies go off in my stomach.


End file.
